Skylanders: Rise of the Giants
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Based on the 2012 Activision game, Skylanders Giants, old and new heroes alike team up to go big against an even bigger threat!
1. Prologue

Night had fallen upon a desert town. All its residents had fallen asleep, unaware of what was near.

In a closed market, a small figure was motionless in a pile of pots and pans. However, a few seconds passed, and the figure found himself alive. He looked around. This place was highly unfamiliar. And why was there some weird goo-like substance on his face? Did a horrible monster try to eat him? Ugh! This was no way to treat its emperor!

The very little man wandered across the sands until he spotted something slightly buried in the sand. After uncovering it, the man found out that this was indeed an ancient portal! He smiled. This could be his chance to return! But something troubled him. Masters didn't use portals on themselves. But he was desperate. Maybe this world was the home world of that foolish apprentice! But what of there were more of those apprentices?!

Meh, no big deal.

For now. The bald robed figure stepped on the portal and used its magic to head through, towards the floating islands. Soon, they would all bear witness to the return of Kaos!

…

It had been a year since peace was restored to Skylands.

The purple dragon, Spyro, was testing out his new abilities given to him by Persephone. All the others had an upgrade, except Wham-Shell, Ghost Roaster, Dino-Rang, Voodood, Warnado, Sunburn, and Boomer, since they decided that they were good the way they were. They were also training alongside the other new cadets.

Jet-Vac was a Sky Baron from Windham, who had sacrificed his wings, so a mother could fly away with her kids. He was given a powerful vacuum gun and jet-pack, so he could soar again.

Pop Fizz was a crazed alchemist with lots of potions (which he called sodas for some reason). If he drank one, he would become a fierce beast!

Shroomboom was a mushroom creature who saved his people and himself from becoming a pizza topping to Kaos via hand-made slingshot.

Chill was an ice warrior who was the Snow Queen's guard. The queen had been captured on her watch and has never forgiven herself since. She would scour the far reaches of Skylands to find her.

Sprocket also had something to find: her lost uncle. She was a Goldling who was an expert builder and mechanic who wielded a wrench and a custom-made battle suit.

Rider was a fierce undead jouster, wielding a spear atop his skeletal ostrich, who was called Fright. It was hard to believe that Fright had once been afraid of everything, but he managed to face his fears to save his friend.

Some of the newcomers were known by the others.

Flashwing was a crystal dragon with unknown origins, who emerged from geode-like meteor. Rumor had it that Bash seemed to have a crush on her.

Hot Dog was a fiery pup who saved Gill Grunt and his team from an attacking lava golem after he was born from the belly of the Popcorn Volcano. He also accidently set Gill's tent on fire and buried Eon's staff and Hugo's books.

Meanwhile, new Wow-Pow powers had been given to the Skylanders.

Spyro had been granted red wings and had his fire powers supercharged and fused with his flight.

Cynder also had her flight mixed with her lightning, making her more powerful than before.

Gill Grunt had his Anchor Cannon upgraded, allowing him to shoot three anchors at once!

Trigger Happy could now mix his Golden Yamato Blast with his Golden Machine Gun.

Eruptor had his molten stomach more unstable, making him barf out more lava than before.

Terrafin could now dive back into the ground after he emerged from it.

Stealth Elf now had her daggers strengthened, making her deadlier than before.

Whirlwind's clouds could now explode into rainbows.

Sonic Boom's babies could now fuse into one giant baby.

Chop Chop's shield bash could now go farther.

Hex could now conjure a giant skull.

Lightning Rod could now throw the biggest bolt ever known to man!

Drill Sergeant's Auto Cannon was upgraded to more futuristic settings.

Bash now had his Triceratops Honor Guard helmet equipped and could now combine his stone summoning with his rolling to slam down after getting launched into the air.

Prism Break could now send a powerful pulse down his energy beams.

Flameslinger could now dash even faster than before.

Ignitor was now burning with blue fire, making him stronger.

Stump Smash could now spit out acorns faster.

Wrecking Ball had fangs and could now take the form of a disco ball when rolling.

Zook could now target while using his Mortar ability.

Double Trouble's axe-like staff could have its beams split into three others when it hit a foe.

Drobot could now combine his Bladegears into one massive Super Bladegear.

Zap could now cause a massive splashdown when riding a wave.

Slam Bam could now ride a frozen sleigh, thus upgrading his Ice Shoe Slide.

The Skylanders were also testing out two new battle weapons: The Dragonfire Cannon, a cannon which shot short blasts of fire, and the Scorpion Striker, a catapult which lobed spiked balls that exploded on impact or acted like mines when stuck in the ground.

After a training session, Spyro told the new crew what happened during their adventures. In return, Jet-Vac had something to tell them as well.

"I'm pretty sure that you are all familiar of the ancient race known as the Arkeyans, are you not?" He asked.

"Of course, we are!" Spyro said. "That moving statue is one of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters. He helped us find the Quicksilver and Eternal Magic Source. Two of them, Chop Chop and Drill Sergeant, are on our side! We even stopped Kaos from acquiring the Machine of Doom, an ancient Arkeyan War Machine!"

"And I'm sure that you know that not all of them are good, right?"

"Yeah. We had to get through their ancient defenses to get the final two pieces of the Core of Light."

"Well, they had a much bigger role in the ancient times. But before that story can be told, there is something else you need to know." The Sky Baron said. "Have you ever heard of these ancient warriors called the Giants?"

Spyro was confused. "The who now?"

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong," Slam Bam said. "But aren't they a myth or a legend or something along those lines?"

"That's what everyone thought at first." Pop Fizz said. "But rumor has it that they have recently returned from their 10,000-year banishment."

"While we were headed to the Citadel," Flashwing added. "We saw eight elemental meteors, much bigger than the ones you were as, strike a nearby set of islands!"

"So, who were these Giant guys?" Cynder asked. "I'm glad you asked!" Jet-Vac replied. "Allow me and the other seven to explain…."


	2. Time of the Giants

_"_ _Believe it or not, the Giants were the first ever Skylanders! They were summoned by the Portal Masters of old to combat the ancient Arkeyans."_

 _"Tree Rex was their leader, formally being a tree, which had been mutated by an Arkeyan factory."_

 _"Swarm was once a member of one of the 9,000 members of the royal family, until a massive growth spurt forced him to leave the hive."_

 _"Ninjini was a magical warrior who broke free of an enchanted bottle after a dark sorceress trapped her inside."_

 _"Crusher was an expert miner who joined the Giants when he discovered the Arkeyans wanted to melt down rocks into weapons of war."_

 _"Hot Head was infused with a magical oil, giving him an infinite supply!"_

 _"Bouncer was an expert Roboto-Ball player before the Arkeyans banned it. Before joining the Giants, he was once a mine security guard."_

 _"Eye-Brawl is two people, a flying eyeball and a headless giant. They put their differences aside after an epic battle, which started in the Creepy Citadel and lasted a hundred years, to join forces."_

 _"Thumpback was once a crew member of The Phantom Tide before the Leviathan Cloud Crab pulled him off. The ship's captain was known as Captain Frightbeard."_

 _"Together, these eight heroes, also known as the Elder Elementals, fought the Arkeyan menace. And that is where our story begins."_

…

 _"_ _Once upon a time, a long time ago…. No, wait, even longer than that, the peaceful Mabu had been taken from their homes and forced to build massive monuments for the evil Arkeyan Empire. This was a dark time for Skylands. But the iron rule of the Arkeyans would give rise to a new age of heroes- The Skylanders!_

 _The Giants were tasked with freeing the Mabu from their evil master: The Arkeyan Conquertron! They would do this with the help of Norticus and Gigantus. The stone titan helped teach the Giants to harness their abilities, powers, and brute strength._

 _However, after he jumped down a hole into a mine shaft, Gigantus was never seen or heard from again._

 _Luckily, the Giants discovered that they could lift big rocks, throw up barriers, knock down walls without the need of a bomb, topple down structures to make bridges, and even pull islands closer! It was then that they discovered they could perform immense feats of strength! They used this power to smash through Bone Chompies, Arkeyan Jousters, and Root Runners as they progressed forward._

 _Then, the Giants began to face the Conquertron! The Giants couldn't destroy the massive robot, but they were able to destroy the chains holding the platform it was on, sending it falling, and ultimately deactivating it, where it lay dormant for thousands of years._

 _You see, that was only the beginning of a great battle, for the invasion of the Arkeyan Empire had already spread far and wide. To truly stop them, the Giants had to face the Arkeyan Robot King and remove the source of his power: The Iron Fist of Arkus!_

 _The battle was fierce, but in the end, the Giants were victorious, and destroyed the king by cutting off his hand! Without the Fist of Arkus, or a king to command, the evil robot legion fell silent._

 _But this victory carried a heavy price._

 _Using the last of its power, the fist banished the Giants, spreading them from Skylands, where they have not been seen or heard from since. Until now!"_

…

"Woah." The purple dragon said astounded. "That was… an impressive history lesson. I don't know much of Skylands' past."

"Well, you can thank me later, old chap." The hawk said.

"So, if these Giants are real, and have returned to Skylands," Cynder asked. "Then where are they?"

"Dunno." Slam Bam said. "Possibly waking up from their state of unconsciousness and wondering how long they were 'asleep'."

Then, Flynn called them from the docks, saying that he had a surprise for them. He had stated that he had bought a new ship that had a much more bigger weight capacity than his balloon. As the Skylanders headed down to the docks, Flynn was standing next to something covered in a white tarp.

"Behold, fellow Skylanders!" The Mabu pilot boomed. "I, Flynn, the greatest pilot in all of Skylands, give to you…." He then yanked the tarp off. "THE DREAD-YACHT!"

When Spyro saw what was underneath, he was shocked!

"What…... is that?" He asked.

He was expecting a state-of-the-art airship that was ready for any situation.

Instead, it was the exact opposite: an old rusty ship that looked like it hadn't flown in years! The dragon face-palmed himself.

"Flynn, I can't believe you blew all of your reward money on this old rustbucket of a ship!" He groaned. Gill coughed and batted away fumes that came out of the side vent without warning. Hot Dog yelped as he heard hissing from the engine.

"WHY ARE THERE RACOONS IN THE SHIP'S ENGINE!?" He cried.

"Where'd you even get this frigate anyway?!" Jet-Vac wondered. Sprocket just sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't build this thing from scratch." She said.

"Of course, I didn't!" Flynn said. "I used the reward money I got from defeating Kaos to buy this old girl from a seller. Man, was he desperate to get rid of her, saying that she was cursed and all that mumbo-jumbo."

"Right." Spyro said, rolling his eyes. Flynn always claimed he did stuff that he didn't do. It was the Skylanders who got rid of Kaos.

"Uh, I think that seller guy was right." Pop Fizz said, clearing some dust on the ship's side. "It says here that this ship is called the 'S.S. Look-Out!'." Ignoring him, Flynn turned to Cali.

"Well, what'd you think of my ship, ah?" He asked. "It's a beauty, isn't she?"

"I don't know, Flynn." Cali said as more debris fell off. "It seems like a fixer-upper."

"Yeah, Cali, she's got character alright." Flynn said. "The guy who sold it to me gave me a great deal too. Guy was desperate to get rid of it, actually." Then, Hugo arrived with a new mission.

"Master Eon said that something big is happening in Skylands and we need to find what's going on!" He said. "There's an old hermit in the Outlands who saw something very important! We must go see him. Here's a map to where you need to go!"

And with that, all 40 Skylanders boarded the ship. Spyro didn't like this. With the combined power of the ship's bad luck/curse and Flynn's piloting skills, only trouble and doom would be spelled.

"Well, Cali," Flynn said as he boarded his newly acquired ship. "It seems that fate has brought us together again. Fate and my overwhelmingly handsomely good looks, that's right. Here it comes!" As he set foot aboard his ship for the very first time, he let out his cry for adventure. "BOOM!" This only led to a few eye rolls from Cali and some Skylanders. Then, the yacht started to fall apart a bit.

"Although, we might want to stop and pick up a couple of spare parts or two." Flynn said. "Onwards to Junkyard Isles!" Upon, hearing this, Jet-Vac got a little shocked.

"Junkyard Isles?!" He exclaimed. "That's where those colossal meteors landed! This could prove my theory that the original heroes of Skylands have returned once more! I also have a theory about how those isles originated. Legends say that they weren't always islands! If my theory is correct, those isles are the remains of Gigantus himself! Alright, old chums, let's go see some old friends for the first time! Tally-Ho!"

Then, the ship clunked its way to its next destination for some much-needed repairs.


	3. Junkyard Isles

As the ship continued to fall apart as their destination approached, some Skylanders were trying their best to keep the ship airborne.

"Almost there!" Spyro said. "Just make sure that we don't start to plummet 10,000 feet or so down!" Throughout the commotion, Flynn was "flirting" with Cali.

"Alrighty," He said, at the wheel. "We gotta make a quick pitstop before we shove off to find that hermity fella." Cali looked out at the approaching islands.

"What do you expect to find around here?" She asked.

"Oh, you can find a lot of things around here, Cali…." Flynn said. "Maybe even love." Cali responded with just an eye roll. Then, one reckless docking later, the team went to make repairs.

"Okay, Skylanders," Flynn said. "I'd get the items myself, but I'm not allowed to set foot on these islands." Spyro was confused.

"Because?"

"It's a long story."

And with that, the team went off.

During their search, Spyro noticed eight colossal craters. And apparently someone, or something, had emerged from them, due to massive footprints. The dragon gulped.

Stump Smash also noticed that a Chompy had been crushed by something tree-like. He didn't remember doing that, since it looked like it was stomped on. Then, the team of 40 heroes stopped. They heard something. Something big. REALLY big. Like footprints. Suddenly, the ground shook!

"WOAH!" Spyro cried. "JV, do these places usually experience earthquakes!?" He asked.

"I don't think so!" The Sky Baron said. "Get ready! I believe we are approaching a massive encounter! LITERALLY!" Then, the ground exploded in front of them! And from it, something huge emerged! Trig's jaw dropped.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Pop Fizz yelled. "Now that's an entrance!" Flameslinger lifted his blindfold to see if his eyes were correct. One of the eight titanic beings let out a massive roar!

"No way!" Spyro exclaimed. Then, the 40 Skylanders applauded and cheered. Before them stood the original first ever Skylanders: The Giants!

"Welcome to the party, pals!" Jet-Vac congratulated.

As the Giants observed their surroundings, Tree Rex started to understand.

"Uh, guys?" He asked his comrades. "How long were we banished again?"

"About 10,000 years." Jet-Vac responded. "You've got a LOT to catch up on, old chap!"

"10,000 WHAT?!" Bouncer exclaimed. "No wonder I didn't recognize this place!"

"No, you don't!" Spyro said. "Allow us to catch you up."

As the trek continued, Tree Rex demonstrated his strength by demolishing a wall. Boomer was disappointed.

"Aw man! I really wanted to blow that up!" He whined.

The townsfolk were also shocked beyond measure. As the Giants were continually introduced to this world, the first piece of equipment was gained: a gramophone. Flynn said he would play his favorite tunes on it. And he wouldn't take requests.

Next up was a real engine. The first one was just a bunch of raccoons, as Hot Dog found out earlier. Luckily, Flynn knew a guy who could sell them a real one: Auric. Although, they had to fight their way through Drow Spearman, Drow Archers, and Bark Demons to get to him. The Giants were also surprised the see two Arkeyan warriors fighting alongside them.

"So, does that mean all Arkeyans are good now?" Crusher asked.

"Regrettably, no." Chop Chop stated. "Some of my race is still evil to this day." When they obtained the engine, they agreed for Auric to accompany them on their journey. He would even have his own shop onboard!

Now, the final part was needed: The Compass of Ultimate Finding! The old navigational system was broken, saying that the team was in the Chocolate Ocean. Which seemed to make Pop Fizz hungry. However, the evil Drow had already gotten it. Flynn also heard that Persephone had stowed away on the ship. Once the compass was retrieved, the team went back to the ship.

"Okay, Cap'n!" Spyro said. "I think we and the Giants are ready for our little road trip!"

"Righty-o, Spyro!" Flynn replied. "Let's get this show on the-." Suddenly, he paused.

"Wait," He asked. "Did you say Giants?"

"HE SURE DID!" Tree Rex boomed. Surprisingly, the Dread-Yacht was big enough to hold all eight Giants.

"Look's like that theory of mine was correct after all!" Jet-Vac said, proudly.

"Still find it weird that those islands were once Gigantus." Thumpback said. "Maybe that fall literally broke him into pieces."

And so, the ship, loaded with all 48 Skylanders, flew off to Rumbletown, where the hermit was last heard.


	4. Rumbletown

"So, this is the town that hermit is supposed to live in." Flynn said as he piloted the miniature dingy down to the surface.

"Yeah, but why would a hermit live in a town?" Cali asked.

"Well, something tells me that this guy isn't exactly a hermit at all." Spyro guessed as he flew alongside the dingy. "Maybe we're after the wrong guy?"

"Not likely." Jet-Vac answered. "The map says that this is where the guy is, hermit or not!"

"Yeah, I'd stop and ask," Flynn said. "But they don't look too friendly."

From the dingy, Tree Rex noticed a few arenas in which some Drow were fighting in. Flynn then set the dingy down a little quieter, away from the town. Then, the Skylanders began their mission.

During their trek, they were spotted by a Goliath Drow!

"Well, well, well," He taunted. "Lookit what we have here! Skylanders! Wassa matter, ya lost or something?"

"Well, actually no, we're here for-."

"WRONG ANSWER, PAL!" The Drow interrupted. "The name's Brock, and you're in my town now! Boys! Give these guys a warm welcome!"

Then, Drow Lance Masters ambushed the team! Quickly, the team was able to beat the minions, then began to confront Brock.

"Think you can beat Brock that easily?" He snarled.

"Well, basically, we're the Skylanders, so-."

"WRONG!" The Goliath interrupted again. "Brock's holding all the cards! And Brock knows who you're looking for! If you want that crazy old hermit, come get him!"

As the Drow fled, the Skylanders chased him throughout the town until they stumbled into what appeared to be a battle arena. There, they saw what they needed: The old "hermit"! But however, Brock wouldn't give him up so easily.

"Pipe down, all a yas!" He bellowed to the roaring audience. "Brock promised ya entertainment, and here it is!" From his speech, the Skylanders learned that they were lured into a trap! The Goliath had used the old man as bait! "Now, let's make with the mayhem! FIGHT!"

Then, the battle began! The Skylanders found themselves, alongside dodging the fire grill in the center of the arena, battling waves of enemies, until none were left.

"Oh, look what we have here!" Brock said. "It appears the Skylanders have defeated all our gladiators…. except BROCK!"

Then, the true battle began! It was fierce and brutal, but eventually the Skylanders won! "Brock just wanted to be liked." The Goliath Drow groaned in defeat.

"Thought the Skylanders would make the crowd happy. Was that wrong? Because I don't think it is." He then fell unconscious.

"WRONG ANSWER!" The old would-be hermit said as he kicked the big guy.

"Name's Ermit, by the way. NOT a hermit, mind you! If you think I'd isolate myself with a bunch of clouds, THINK AGAIN! Do I even LOOK like a hermit to you?! You don't know how much I hate clouds! Which is why I'm a PEOPLE person and NOT a crazy old hermit!"

Whirlwind backed away a little. Clearly this Ermit fella wasn't a big fan of the Air Element.

"We were told that you saw something very important." Spyro said to him.

"Oh, right." Ermit said. "Because of what I saw, it was the clouds who sold me out. You don't look much like a cloud, but you can never tell. Them clouds are crafty. By the way, thanks, whoever you are. You don't happen to have a way off this island, do you?" The purple dragon smirked.

"Of course, we do! Come with us. We need to know what it was you saw."

…

Back on the Dread-Yacht, the "interrogation" began.

"So, ya want to know what I saw?" Ermit said. "Okay then, but it won't be pretty." Then, he took a deep breath.

"There I was, finishing my book about the dangers of clouds, especially those black ominously evil clouds, when I see the clouds become electrified. It was in the form of a suspicious floating vortex.

And then, it happened.

Something, possibly a small bald man, fell right out of the sky and landed smack-dab into the ground! I couldn't believe what I saw next!

There before me very eyes was that ugly villainous fella! You know, the one that was always trying to take over Skylands, Kaos! He had landed near some sort of giant robot! Looked like it hadn't worked in years!

Then, something happened to it! I think that the energy from the impact added extra magic to its circuits, allowing it to come back online! The robot then bent towards the little guy, its face opening, revealing some sort of cockpit inside!

'Thank you for initiating the Arkeyan Conquertron's startup sequence.' It said. 'My sensors indicate that you have a great appetite for conquest. Hail new master!'

I didn't like this one bit. The little fella laughed as he went inside. And there ya have it."

Most of the Skylanders were in utter shock.

"No." Spyro gulped. "It can't be… Kaos has returned?!"

Tree Rex was utterly confused. "Who's Kaos?" He asked.

"Ah, correct me if I'm wrong," Pop Fizz stated. "But wasn't he the guy you blasted off into space, banished from Skylands, sent to Earth, and all that stuff?"

Gill groaned. "I told you already, Barkzilla, Kaos was a Dark Portal Master who planned on conquering all of Skylands! Now that he's back AND has an "Arkeyan Conquertron", there's no telling what'll-."

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Bouncer interrupted, shocked. "Did you say Arkeyan Conquertron?! We defeated that thing years ago! And I didn't even know it even HAD a cockpit! Maybe it was on autopilot when we last beat him…."

"And it was deactivated." Crusher added.

"So, how did it come back online?" Hot Head asked.

"Well, Ermit said that extra magic was added to its circuits when this Kaos guy landed." Ninjini guessed.

"So, extra magic must've been enough to wake it up!" Swarm realized.

"Okay, purple dude," Thumpback asked Spyro. "How do we stop this Kaos fella?"

"Well, we used a device called the Core of Light to whisk him away, but that's at this place called the Ruins, so we've got to find another way."

Eye-Brawl just stared at the dragon. "And what is this 'another way'?" He asked. Spyro shrugged.

"Any idea where they were headed?" Cali asked Ermit.

"Yep." The hermit said. "Kept shouting about wanting something in an Arkeyan vault! But only Arkeyan robots can get to that vault. But lucky for you, I've got me one of those! Parked it in the Frozen Wastelands of Vesh!"

"Wait, we're picking up a robot?!" Flynn yelled from the wheel.

"Yup." Terrafin smiled. "You're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Okay, we're just about near our destination," Flynn said. "So as long as our engine doesn't get struck by lightning, we should be fine."

Unfortunately, due to the ship's curse, that's exactly what happened.

"YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" Terrafin roared. Thus, the crew had no choice but to land at the nearest port. Hopefully, it would be a pleasant one.


	5. Cutthroat Carnival

When the Dread-Yacht landed at what appeared to be some sort of pirate carnival, Flynn's heart sank.

"Oh no," He groaned. "Not this place again!" Cali was stunned.

"What?" She asked. "You've been here before?"

"Yeah," The captain replied. "I know it's hard to believe this, but there are some people in this town who - How should I say this? - don't like me very much." Gill looked down at the pirate-like people.

"Well, I'm guessing by the looks of these guys that they don't like ANYONE very much." He said.

"We're gonna need their help to repair the ship." Cali said. "How about I do the talking?"

Flynn agreed, not even taking a single step from his dinghy. Gill, Terrafin, and Thumpback disembarked.

"Hey, there's a guy." Terrafin pointed out. "He looks familiar somehow." Gill groaned.

"Pirates again? I just can't get enough of these guys."

"Step aside lads," Thumpback bellowed. "I got this." He went up to the pirate and cleared his throat. "Permission to come ashore." He barked.

"Granted." The man said. "Please excuse the quiet. When we pirates took over this carnival, we noticed a sudden drop in customers." Then, Gill noticed Hot Dog happily bound in.

"Ohboyohboyohboy!" He yapped. "I love carnivals!" Then, he picked something up. "Mmmmmmm, cinnamon, churros…." He then started to drool lava. The dirt shark stepped back with a look of disgust.

"HEY! NO PETS ALLOWED! SCRAM, YA LITTLE MUTT!" The pirate roared. Yelping at the sudden increase of his voice, the heat hound scampered back onto the dinghy.

The man, Bowers, also said that he wasn't going to fix the ship for free, and would like to be paid in Pirate Chips, which could be earned in a few rounds of Skystones. So, the trio went to work.

It wasn't easy getting through the place, since Mohawk Cyclopses, Armored Chompies, and Axecutioners were all over the place! Then, they stumbled across a familiar foe.

"Holy moly!" Terrafin gasped. "Captain Dreadbeard! I guess he was right when he said I hadn't seen the last of him."

"Huh, that reminds me," Thumpback added. "I used to work for this guy called Captain Frightbeard. Real meanie, that guy."

It wasn't long until Dreadbeard spotted the Skylanders and unleashed his guards. Surely, they wouldn't be playing Skystones with him. After defeating all the guards, Dreadbeard fled.

But, now that the Skylanders had the Pirate Chips, the ship could be repaired. However, after the dinghy had just left Cutthroat Carnival, Bowers noticed something he didn't see before.

"HEY!" He said in surprise. "That guy that just left was Captain Flynn! Ooooo, I'm gonna make him pay for not returning me gold, and I know just the guys to do just that! And believe me, they've been DYING to get their revenge! HAR-HAR-HAR-HAR-HAR!"

…

A while later, the Giants were on a secondary mission: to patrol the nearby areas for any sign of Kaos and the Conquertron. And find him they did, as all eight of them were battling the titanic threat. Sheep were running away as Tree Rex roared in fury!

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" He roared. "KAOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS! You will pay for destroying the Great Trees!"

The tree-mendous titan then locked in a beam struggle as his Photosynthesis Cannon countered the Arkeyan's Arm Laser. However, with Kaos controlling the robot from within, he was able to beat the Giants, since they had never faced him before.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed. "Foolish trees like you should never be trusted!" As he was battling the Giants, Kaos was also blasting away at every sheep and tree he saw. This also distracted him so that the Giants could strike.

The Arkeyan Conquertron easily swatted away Eye-Brawl's flying eye, kicked Crusher away, grabbed Ninjini by the tail and threw her, hit Swarm in the chest, stomped and made Bouncer fall over, threw Thumpack's own anchor back at him, dodged Hot Head's oil blobs and made him slip on it, and ended it by uppercutting a charging Tree Rex.

Then, the robot flew away. Meanwhile, the Giants had to get back to the Dread-Yacht and get Ermit's robot! Kaos seemed to be powerful as Spyro said he was! So, by all mean necessary, he had to be stopped, before it was too late!


	6. Glacier Gully

Back on the Dread-Yacht, the Giants were telling the others about what happened.

"I told you that he shouldn't be underestimated!" Spyro snapped at Tree-Rex.

"Hey! It's not our fault!" The titan said back. "We never faced someone like him before!"

"I caught a glimpse of him and some tall troll inside the cockpit." Eye-Brawl added. "I never expected him to be so, you know, tiny."

"They also seemed to be speaking in there." Ninjini replied. "Although, I couldn't understand much. If the Conquertron had spoken, it must have concentrated its voice to redirect inside itself." Bouncer then remembered something.

"That reminds me!" He chimed in. "I managed to scan the audio waves inside the Conquertron and recorded the entire thing!"

He then began the recording. It began with Kaos laughing.

 _"Excellent work, robot!"_ He said. _"Those trees never knew what hit them!"_ Tree Rex and Stump Smash growled.

"I hate that guy already." Tree Rex said.

"Yep. Now you know how I feel." The smaller Ent said.

 _"THANK YOU LORD KAOS."_ The Conquertron said. _"THANK YOU VERY MUCH."_

"Huh, so that's what he sounds like." JV said, astounded.

When he listened closely, Spyro could hear faint grunts and noises, possibly the Giants fighting the Conquertron.

 _"Excuse me, master?"_ Another voice said. Trig recognized it.

"Glumshanks is in their with him?" The gremlin asked.

"Well, of course, he is. How is he not?"

 _"Not now, Glumshanks!"_ The recording continued. _"I'm busy!"_

 _"Uh, it's just that, Lord Kaos, now that you're back and we've got this robot, what are we gonna do?"_

 _"It's simple, Glumshanks. ROBOT! TELL HIM!"_

 _"LORD KAOS IS GOING TO THE SECRECT VAULT OF ARKEYAN SECRETS, WHICH, AS EVERYONE KNOWS, YOU NEED AN ARKEYAN CONQUERTRON TO ENTER."_

 _"Or, better yet, HAVE an Arkeyan Conquertron! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Wait, Secret Vault of Secrets?"_

 _"YES, BECAUSE INSIDE, THERE IS A MAP. A MAP TO THE LOST CITY OF ARKUS, WHERE LORD KAOS WILL FIND THE IRON FIST OF ARKUS, WHICH HE WILL USE TO RAISE A ROBOT ARMY, AND THEN MAKE HIMSELF KING OF ALL SKYLANDS. ISN'T THAT MARVELOUS?"_

 _"Did you hear that, Glumshanks?! King! Although, I prefer Emperor! Got that, robot?"_

 _"WHY, OF COURSE. EMPORER KAOS. AND MAY I SAY THAT SUITS YOU WELL?"_

 _"Oh, you may. Think of it! Once I have the Iron Fist, all of Skylands will bow down before me, KAOOOOOS!"_

 _"YES! ALL HAIL EMPORER KAOS! K-A-O-S! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

And then, the recording ended.

"Sorry, that's when Mr. Conquertron made me lose my balance. What can I say? I only got one wheel!" Bouncer said.

"No need," Spyro said shocked. "You got down everything we have to know. We have to stop Kaos before he gets that gigantic gauntlet, which means beating him to the vault, which means getting that robot!"

Luckily, the team were just near Glacier Gully, so Chill, Ghost Roaster, and Slam Bam were sent to the dinghy to retrieve the robot. Chop Chop turned to Ermit.

"How did you even create such a fine machine?" He asked.

"Oh, well," Ermit replied. "I failed multiple times to build one, so I won this one in a Skystones game against Freebot 002."

…

Down at the Frozen Wastelands, the search for the robot began. Ermit had said he had gotten rid of it since it was haunted. Soon, the trio encountered some sort of spirit with a gear in his chest.

 _"Greetings."_ He said. _"I am Machine Ghost. I assume you're here for my body. Well, it's here somewhere. This way."_ As they trekked throughout the icy lands, they were spotted by an Ice Ogre.

"Halt!" He roared. "I, Noodles, servant of the Great Evil Ice Master, am warning you that this is sacred territory. Only the Great Evil Ice Master can pass. Wait a minute! You're here to kidnap him, aren't you?! NOT ON MY WATCH! GET THEEEEEMMMMM!"

And so, the trio found themselves battling through Frigid Chompies, Bag O' Booms, and Armored Mohawk Cyclopses to get to Machine Ghost's body.

"Wow, what happened to him?" Slam Bam asked about Noodles.

 _"The Ice Ogres believe that my body is their new master, which is not evil, or anything. It's just that Noodles got hit on the head many times since he refused to wear a helmet during the ice storms here. To this day, he is what very non-intelligent, or what I call stupid."_

Ghost Roaster snickered.

Eventually, they managed to find the robot, thaw it, and help Machine Ghost get inside.

 _"Robotic circuits online."_ Then, Noodles ran up to the robot as the trio hid inside.

"Master?" He asked. "Master?! What have they done to you? It is I, Noodles, your humble servant!"

 _"My deepest apologies, minion,"_ Machine Ghost boomed. _"But your services are no longer required."_ He then punched Noodles, sending him flying.

"MASTER! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Noodles yelled as he was sent flying. Then, the team took Machine Ghost and headed to the Secret Vault of Secrets.


	7. Secret Vault of Secrets

"So, here we are." Machine Ghost said as he landed his big bionic body. "The Secret Arkeyan Vault of Secrets. Hey, how can it be a secret if we-? Oh, never mind. According to my scans of the area, the vault is on the other side, submerged. I guess that underwater vaults were all the rage 10,000 years ago."

Chop Chop groaned. "My kind never always had a permanent memory of sub-terrain areas." He said. "If they had known any better, they would not hide their plans and map of their city underground, as well as the entire city itself."

"Analysis indicates that water level is needed to be lowered in order to reach destined location." Drill Sergeant beeped.

"Get us close to the East Dam!" Spyro ordered. "Time is of the essence!"

"If any Arkeyans try to stop us, we'll bash them to bits just like the good old days!" Tree Rex roared, with he and the Giants in position.

Luckily, Machine Ghost's body was on autopilot, as his spirit was controlling the body. It and the Giants shot down, punched, and smashed through any defenses that were in their way. The body could even absorb power from destroying generators to produce massive shockwaves!

Once they had gotten to the first dam, the team needed to route the first generator's power to the dam to open it from the other side. After fighting through the defenses, with some being Arkeyan Bombers, the heroes managed to restore power, and reunited with Machine Ghost and continued onwards.

On the way, Machine Ghost had to fight another Arkeyan War Machine. Luckily, with precise calculations and timing, MG was able to defeat the giant robot and continue to the West Dam. The Arkeyan defenses struggles to keep the Skylanders from reaching the Secret Vault, but they pressed on.

Once at the West Dam, the team did exactly what they did at the previous one, fought through the defenses, plus a little Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts, restored power, and continued onwards with MG. Eventually, the team reached the not-so-secret vault. All they had to do know was to unlock it.

It was a challenge, but then again, even challenges were a piece of cake for these heroes. Once the vault opened, MG and the others thought they had finally beaten Kaos to his prize.

Except…. They hadn't.

"Well, well, well," The man with the out-of-control ego taunted. "Look who beat me to the vault. It's those stupid Skylanders, and those stupider "Giants", and their stupidest robot! I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have a map to steal. Ta-Ta! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Arkeyan Conquertron then caused a landslide, but thankfully, Machine Ghost's body was more advance than normal Arkeyan Robots, as he conjured an energy shield to block the rocks. But by the time the landslide ended, and the dust cleared, Kaos was gone, already inside the vault, sealing the way shut behind him.

…

The vault's interior was damp and old, but it would take more than just a dark place to stop a nasty little genius from stealing a map. As the Conquertron walked up to the huge map, Kaos felt as if he was getting closer to his ultimate goal.

"BEHOLD!" He yelled. "The map to the Lost City of Arkus! And it's mine!" Using the controls, he made the robot lift up the map. After a bright glow, the map revealed itself.

"Hmmm, according to this," Kaos murmured, closely observing it. "To reach the city, we'll need to build an enormous ladder into the sky and-. Wait a minute."

He then made the Conquertron turn the map around, so that it wasn't upside down.

"Ahem. As I was saying," The dark Portal Master said. "All we need is a giant drill machine to tunnel our way down to the buried city. I'll have my minions steal the largest one they can find. But first, to make sure those meddlesome do-gooders don't follow us…"

He then proceeded to pull a nearby level, causing the Conquertron to crush the map!

"Now then, to form a plan of action!" Kaos boomed. "ROBOT! TAKE ME HOME!" The Conquertron then blasted off, creating a hole in the vault's roof.

…

A little coughing later, and when the dust settled, the Skylanders recovered. It didn't take long for Spyro to realize the current situation.

"Oh no." He sighed. "We're too late." As Machine Ghost's energy shield deactivated, his body fell forward, sparking.

"Oh d-d-d-dear." MG groaned. "It appears that my body has sustained critical d-d-d-damage. I will have to make some repairs, so I will be unavailable to assist you on future missions. Perhaps Ermit can help me fix my body. I hope I can repair it on time to help you stop Kaos. However, I was able to hear what h-h-h-he was saying. H-h-h-h-he found the map, than destroyed it. Then, he said something about going… home. I hope t-t-t-t-that I can rejoin you in time to truly stop Kaos. For now, Skylanders, g-g-g-g-goodbye."

And with that, his hologram deactivated, with the body barely being functional. Luckily, it would be enough to fly back to the Dread-Yacht for repairs.

"Machine Ghost," Spyro sighed as they headed back. "I hope you get yourself all fixed up in time. With Kaos knowing where the city is, who knows how much time we have?!"


	8. Wilikin Village

Back on the Dread-Yacht, the crew were trying to understand what Kaos meant when he said he was retuning "home". Spyro remembered that Castle Blackthrone had been destroyed when they defeated him. However, Ermit mentioned something about Kaos's past.

"I'm pretty sure he means his true home," He stated. "You know, where he grew up in the Eastern West section of Skylands." With a new, and only, lead, Flynn prepared to set course to the Eastern West section of Skylands.

"Alrighty," He said. "I'll just-."

That's when bad luck struck again, when an Arkeyan Autogyro opened fire on the Dread-Yacht!

"WHAT THE-!" Flynn yelled in surprise.

"Those security copter must have followed us from the vault!" Cali shouted. "We should be out of range, but we took a major hit!" Jet-Vac sighed.

"Guess that means we're landing and making repairs." He said. "Again."

"Ah, you're kidding me!" Flynn groaned. "We just got this thing fixed!" So, with no choice, the team was forced to land at the nearest island. Hopefully, it wouldn't be so bad as last time.

…

With just one glimpse at the nearby island, Spyro felt a chill of uneasiness run down his spine. The whole place looked….. abandoned. All that was seen were lifeless wooden puppets and cardboard cutouts of houses. All spelled pure C-R-E-E-P-Y.

"Uhh…" Flynn said, a little worried. "It is just me, or is there something a little off about those people?"

"I don't think they're people." Cali answered. "I think they're wooden dolls of some kind."

"Well, whatever they are, they creep me out." Flynn responded. "and it doesn't look like they'll be much help in repairing the ship." "Maybe. But somebody must've built them." Cali wondered.

"Hey," Pop Fizz noticed. "What does this button do?" He then pressed something on a weird switcher gadget thingy. Then, before everyone's eyes, the cardboard cutouts become three-dimensional! Cutout houses and bridges became real houses and bridges. Even creepier, the wooden dolls suddenly sprung to life!

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed.

"My apologies if I startled you." One of the dolls said. "My name is Livingston, and this is Wilikin World! It is filled with FRIENDS!"

After a weird and creeped out introduction, the Skylanders began exploring the town, with some being still a little creeped out. It didn't take long, however, to find out that the town was soon to be under attack, as the Skylanders suddenly found themselves ambushed by Mace Major Trolls!

Afterwards, the mayor of Wilikin Town, Westminster, said that the next island over had parts to fix the ship. But more monsters stood in the way.

Luckily, it would take a lot more than mere monsters to stop the Skylanders. Spyro even learned something shocking about the living wood people.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "You…. you KNOW Kaos?!"

"Yes." Linda, the doll-nurse said. "Kaos used to play with us when he was little."

"What happened?"

"He was unaware that he was a Portal Master back then and was shocked and afraid when he brought us to life. His mother blamed the Portal Masters for all of Skylands' problems. These special devices you see were built by him to make us either come to life or return to our innate toy state. However, these changed other things in the world. His mother, one day, discovered that the radishes she was boiling for dinner had suddenly become bombs. Afterward, she let Kaos keep us, but made him get rid of the switchers. When he grew up, Kaos dumped us here."

During their journey to the other island, the team encountered Enfuego Chompies, but the walking fire bombs were easily disposed of. Not even the Grenade Generals stood a chance! Eventually, the team managed to get to lower Facadeville. There, they fought off even more monsters, and were informed of a weird man called "The Chompy Mage".

"Bad old man is not welcome in Wilikin Town but comes anyway." Seraphina said. "He claims to have lost his way to a 'ChompyCon'. We don't know what a ChompyCon is, but it is possibly bad, bad, bad!" When they reached a small island, The Skylanders were suddenly ambushed by a Giant Chompy!

As the battle began, the Mega Chompy summoned Chompy Eggs that rained downwards. Due to his size, the Giant Chompy easily took on the Giants. After a quick beating, the Giant Chompy quickly changed into a Chompy-themed wizard.

"Greetings!" The man said. "I am the Chompy Mage! And you are not a Chompy, so I don't like you!"

"Me neither!" He made his Chompy Glove Puppet say.

"Now, let's see if you can dodge my evil magic!" The Chompy Mage cackled. "Dodge, dodge, dodge, dod-." Spyro quickly made him shut up by flaming him in the backside. The wicked wizard retaliated with some spells, which were indeed dodged.

"Oh, that's it!" Chompy Mage growled. "I am through toying with you!"

"Me too!" His puppet said.

He then casted a ring of red orbs around the Skylanders too big to jump over.

"Here!" Seraphina yelled, tossing a remote. "Use this to switch worlds!" Pop Fizz quickly pressed the big red button (in fact, it was the only button), and the red orbs became blue orbs that healed the heroes rather than harm them.

"Whu-uh-uh-uh-uht!?" The Chompy Mage gasped. "That's MY sneaky trick! Well, let's see how you do with even MORE evil magic!"

"YEAH!" Puppet said. However, the spells proved useless a few dodging and button presses later.

"I think I see the problem here!" Chompy Mage realized. "I'm not in the right form to defeat you!"

"CHOMPY POWER!" The puppet yelled. After several Rigor Mortis poses, Chompy Mage returned to his Giant Chompy Form. Using the world switcher, Pop Fizz was able to trick Chompy Mage into inhaling some Enfuego Chompies, which went boom in his stomach. After several accidental inhales, the Chompy Mage was defeated with a literal explosive appetite.

…

"Three cheers for our new friends!" Livingston cried happily. "Since you have defeated bad Chompy Mage, we have repaired your ship, but also, make better!"

"Well, that is mighty kind of you….. things." Flynn said. "And now, it's time to take on Kaos!"

"Kaos?" Seraphina realized. "Oh, we know Kaos. He is the Maker. He lives very close from here, but you not get there right away. Because home has big force field around it. But force field comes from Troll Castle."

"Yes, that's right." Livingston added. "Troll Home Security Castle. Keeping homes safe for over 35 years."

"Well, uh, thanks for the tip!" Flynn said, basically running to the dinghy. "So long, you little weird dudes!"


	9. Troll Home Security

"For uhh, for being creepy doll things," Flynn said back on the Dread-Yacht. "Those Wilikin did an alright job fixing up the ship."

"Thank you, FRIEND!" A girlish wooden voice said. Flynn basically screamed in shock and fear.

"W-w-w-what are YOU doing here?!" He asked Seraphina.

"Wanted to come with new friends on boat!" The doll said. "We like you!"

"But aren't you supposed to be kinda frozen in the real world?" Cali asked.

"Ha-ha!" Seraphina laughed. "That is a joke we like to play! Wilikin always alive in all worlds!" Afterwards, Seraphina showed the Skylanders a new "surprise": adding a turret just underneath the cockpit!

"WOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trig laughed. "THIS THING IS AWESOME! YOU TALKING DUMMIES ARE THE BEST!" Trig instantly leapt in to test it out, blasting at every rock he saw.

"Woah, he even lives up to his name when behind the gunner's seat!" Jet-Vac remarked.

"Yeah, he's not gonna come out for a looong time." Pop Fizz added. Then, an overhead voice was heard.

 _"We have arrived at our destination."_ Flynn said over the mic. _"Please turn your trays to the upright position, then come see me."_

"Oh no." Spyro groaned. "He figured out how to use the intercom."

"AW MAN!" Trig groaned as he got out of the turret. It was time to invade the security fortress.

…

From what the purple dragon had heard, Troll Home Security was supposed to be a secret. The beam it emitted was invisible, so it couldn't be detected. Any rumors of it being tracked with a cinnamon-like smell led instead right to Cutthroat Carnival. Churros were baked daily there.

"Hey, now this doesn't look so bad." Flynn observed. "No one's even defending this place!"

Of course, it was at this moment when the doors opened, and cannons started firing every which way, with others firing in just one direction.

"YOU WERE SAYING?!" Spyro roared.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed.

"CAPTAIN! EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" Jet-Vac ordered.

"Woah! Did these guys even HEAR of aiming?!" Pop Fizz yelled.

"Apparently not, that's the troll way!" Boomer answered.

"WOWSERS!" Flynn yelled. "You think these guys have enough cannons!?"

Apparently, getting to the Shield Generator was going to be harder than thought. These Trolls took their job seriously.

VERY seriously.

The D. Riveters, Inhuman Shields, and Chompy Bot 9000s were some tough guards! But with determination, the Skylanders pushed through!

The Giants could pick up the artillery shells, which proved useful to destroy the cannons. Which proved useful once they had located the cannons that had attempted to shoot them down earlier.

There were also a ton of lock puzzles needed to open gates and activate switches, which Boomer said was also the troll way.

After getting through the cannons without getting hit, the Skylanders found the Shield Gun, which was emitting the barrier to the castle. However, the guards wouldn't let them destroy it without a fight. After an epic battle, the Skylanders were able to destroy the Shield Gun. Now, they could finally take on Kaos!


	10. Kaos' Kastle

After the destruction of Castle Blackthrone, Spyro should've known that Kaos would retreat here. This was, after all, his childhood home.

"So, this is where that Kaos freak grew up." Flynn remarked. "Seems normal enough."

"We'll go in through the front door." Spyro ordered. "While the guards are distracted with us, you and Cali find another way in."

Shroomboom gulped. This was one of the last places he wanted to be right now. He had, after all, helped his kin and himself escape to avoid becoming pizza toppings. Never in his life would he think he would actually come back.

The guards consisted of Arkeyan Cracklers, Mark 5 Troll Stomper Mechs, Armored Life Spell Punks, and Jawbreakers.

The Skylanders, however, had seen tougher.

After a quick guard disposal, they continued onwards. Even Wilikin were there but posed no threat to the heroes. Through a secret passage from the pool, the Skylanders were able to open the front door using a button that the Wilikin use.

Once inside, Spyro noticed statues of Kaos. Poor Glumshanks possibly had the unfortunate job of polishing every single one.

The dragon also noticed pictures of Kaos and Glumshanks with afros. Spyro only had one guess: Kaos didn't find a date to the prom, so he made his butler go with him. The door to the chamber was double locked.

The left lock path had dangerous homemade soda (Which Pop Fizz disliked), the right lock path was a dangerous sewing room. No Wilikin had ever returned from it. The fungi fighter dared not think of what happened to them.

Once the doors opened, the heroes entered the arena, where you-know-who was waiting for them.

"Well, well, well," Kaos laughed. "Look who we have here. Don't you know it's rude to stop by unannounced? But foolishly, you have stumbled right into my family's ballroom dance floor! OF DOOOOOOMMMM! Big hit at family reunions. Much as I'd like to stay and witness your demise, I have a giant drill to attend to! But I leave you in good hands!" He turned to the elite Jawbreaker next to him.

"Brute!" He ordered. "Show them some hospitality!" Brute leaped into the arena, and the fight began! During the battle, Spyro noticed the floor could give way into the green water below! They had to avoid that while they fought. Terrafin proved a worthy opponent to Brute, with uppercuts, body blows, and even attempting to have the Jawbreaker live up to his name. Luckily, due to his mastery of boxing, Terrafin easily went for the TKO!

"You….. may have beaten me…" Brute panted, on the floor, defeated. "But you'll….. never stop…. Master Kaos… *pant pant* He has… *pant* an ingenious plan….. to get that… Iron Fist of Arkus! Then he'll…. *Pant Pant* rule Skylands! Then he can finally take me fishing."

He then slumped down, beaten. Gill looked at his dragon companion.

"Since when did Kaos take up fishing?" He asked.

"I don't think he ever did." Spyro answered. "Just don't tell the Brute guy that."

…

Back on the Dread-Yacht, Flynn had a major apology.

"So sorry we couldn't help ya out there!" He said. "Cali and I were trying to find another way in, but we must have taken a wrong turn or something!" Cali looked at him unsurely.

"WE?" She asked.

"You know, Cali," Flynn said to her. "It takes two to get lost. One to actually get lost, and the other to….. notice." She groaned, then turned to the Skylanders.

"Anyway, we did find out where Kaos was going," She said. "A giant drilling rig way out in the middle of nowhere! He must be planning on drilling down to the Lost City of Arkus!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Flynn said. "Let's get to that rig!" All eyes looked at him, a few blinking once.

"Oh, right, I have to drive." He ran up to the cockpit.

"So, I'll just turn this wheel and-." Suddenly, the Dread-Yacht shook! "Wowsers! Sky Pirates!" Flynn yelled.

"We're not getting shot down again!" Spyro said. "Skylanders! Defensive stations! We're under attack! Repeat, we are UNDER ATTACK!"


	11. Aerial Attack!

As the Skylanders began to repel the ghost pirates, Spyro began questioning Flynn.

"Why are they attacking us?!" He yelled over the chaos.

"Well, uh, they're not really after you, per se…" The Mabu chuckled nervously. "They're mainly after me. You see, there's a reason that Bowers guy back at Cutthroat Carnival doesn't like me very much."

"What did you do?"

"I sort of, well, 'Borrowed' 5 pieces of gold from him and…. Well, I sort of…. Never gave them back. Soooo, yeah, he basically maybe told them to pursue me. These ghost pirates seem to have a grudge against me too, so yeah, they're basically attacking to get their revenge."

"Well, we are NOT repairing the Dread-Yacht a THIRD time! This time, we fight back!"

Armored Archers and Goliaths easily went down, even though they were spirits. It was a good thing Ghost Roaster was hungry.

"This is just like raids in the good old days!" Thumpback yelled, knocking ghosts off the ship with his anchor.

"Trig, man the guns!" Spyro ordered. "It's time you finish that target practice you started earlier."

As the gremlin manned the lower turret, the ranged Skylanders opened fire on the ships, with some flying Skylanders boarding and destroying the ships. Melee Skylanders dealt with any ghost pirates that came aboard.

"Another battleship coming in, starboard bound!" Flynn yelled. "Or is it port? Well, in any case, STOP 'EM!" Trig began to fire maniacally at more of the incoming ships. Flynn, however, began screaming.

"Hey, Captain!" Jet-Vac yelled. "How about turning off the intercom first!?"

After the attack was repelled, the crew spotted a REALLY HUGE battleship!

"Alright, Captain," Spyro ordered. "Turn the tables. This time, WE'RE boarding THEIR ship!" With that, the team dropped right onto the Spectral Dreadnaught, ready for a counter-attack.

After fighting through the ship, the team reached the Phoenix's Maw, which had a giant cannon that had been blasting the Dread-Yacht. All they had to do now was blow it up!

Luckily, Boomer was defended as he hurled bombs at the purple orbs, causing the cannon to turn around and blast its own ship!

"And BOOM goes the ghost ship!" Flynn yelled as he flew off with the Skylanders. "Of course, being a ghost ship, it may come back, but let's not stick around to find out! We're outta here!"

…

"Wowsers!" Flynn said in relief after the attack had cleared up. "I am so glad we took care of those nasty sky pirates!"

"Yes, yes!" Seraphina chimed in. "Our gun help make them go away!"

"I just hope that there's still time to stop Kaos and his giant drill." Cali said.

"Well, Cali," Flynn chimed in. "I think you'll find that with Captain Flynn at the helm, anything is possible!"

"Great." Cali replied. "But who's steering the ship right now?"

"Oh boy, not again!"

Flynn quickly rushed to the cockpit before things got out of control. "Now just cross your fingers that we don't get ambushed again." Eruptor, Stump Smash, and Drill Sergeant looked at their "hands", then back at the Mabu.

"If you have fingers."


	12. Drill-X's Big Rig

"Wow! This is quite a drill factory!" Flynn remarked as he landed the dinghy. "Just look at the size of this place! All these gadgets and spinning thingies! Just think of the work that went into building it! I'm impressed! I mean, you still have to destroy it. But still…. very impressive. Remind me of…. me. BOOM!"

As he took off, the Tech Skylanders began their mission.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" A Molekin worker said. "We Molekin have all been forced to work here by this terrible drill machine! And what worse is…. HE SINGS! Is this how he plans to express himself?! Stupid construction bid!"

This left most of the Tech Skylanders confused. What kind of drill sings? Guess they would have to find out. While fighting through the Blaze Brewer guards, Bouncer noticed a giant drill underneath the rig, possibly trying to get into the city. The Crystal Golems proved even more of a challenge.

Once the six of them reached the roof, they were greeted with the arrival of a giant robot, possibly Drill-X!

"It's the end of the track, Skylanders!" He sang. "This drill-bot is on the scene! I'll knock you forward and back with a robo attack, cause you're messing with the wrong machine!"

Then, the epic robot rumble began!

"Fancy a duet?" Drill Sergeant jokingly asked. As he expected, Drill-X's attacks were his way of saying no.

"Augh! I hate this song!" Bouncer groaned as he returned fire. Drills collided, coins, balls, and lasers were shot, and mines, bombs, and gears were thrown. Drill-X was damaged, yet he didn't stop. Worse, he continued his song.

"You don't stand a chance, Skylanders! Even though you've won that round, Because the power won't drop and my drilling won't stop till the City of Arkus is found!"

The onslaught continued, until Sprocket managed to "fix" the giant drill by smashing it with her wrench! This didn't go unnoticed by Drill-X, who then continued.

"Hold on, time out, Skylanders! There's something up with my drill. But you better watch out, you'll be down for the count, when I show you my smashing skills!"

"Sorry, no breaks! And smashing is MY thing!" Boomer yelled. Avoiding the smash attack, Bouncer charged up his fists, then let loose, punching Drill-X in the face! As he sparked and short circuited, Drill-X finally finished his song.

"What did you do Skylanders?! You've just won the f-f-f-f-final round-d-d-d-d. I can't k-k-k-keep the b-b-b-beat and I'm feeling d-d-d-d-defeat, and my systems are all shutting dooooooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnn…."

CRASH! SMASH! BOOM!

The robot fell off the rig, crashing into everything on the way, until he tumbled to a halt.

"Buh-Bye!" Bouncer said. "I won't be getting one of your albums anytime soon!"

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Trig groaned. With the drilling machine stopped, there was no way Kaos was getting into the Lost City of Arkus anytime soon! Unless…

…

"You know, who really needs a giant drilling machine anyway?!" Kaos said, back with Glumshanks inside the Conquertron.

"I thought WE did." The troll asked. "How else will we get to the City of Arkus?"

"Easy, fool." Kaos grinned. "I have a new plan. Something so deceptively simple, yet cunningly ingenious, that even you can't bungle it! Observe, my superior strategic mind at work!" He then turned to the Conquertron.

"ROBOT!" He yelled. "HOW DO WE GET INTO THE LOST CITY OF ARKUS?!" The butler groaned.

"I AM SO GLAD YOU ASKED, EMPEROR KAOS!" The Arkeyan Conquertron answered. "THERE IS A SERECT ENTRANCE INTO THE CITY." A holographic map of Arkus was shown, with the entrance shown. "NATURALLY, I WILL TAKE YOU THERE, IF IT PLEASES YOU."

"Oh, it does." Kaos said, before laughing evilly.

 **…**

Back on the Dread-Yacht, Cali stated that Kaos will eventually find an alternate entrance method into Arkus. Luckily, one of the Molekin workers at the rig had told her of a mystical being known as the Oracle, who could answer any question given to him. He had said that the Oracle lived near the Molekin village, known as Molekin Mountain. With the next destination in sight, the dinghy flew down to the village.


	13. Molekin Mountain

No Oracle was found once the team entered the village, but on other hands, it was overrun by "creeps"! Perhaps if the Skylanders cleared out the creeps, the Molekin villagers would tell the crew where the oracle was! Sure, rumor had it that you had to believe in the Oracle to see him, rather than vice versa, and since the Molekin were blind, they believe in everything, even the fact that the Dread-Yacht was cursed! Sure, maybe the bad luck was what caused the pirates and security copter to attack, but the Skylanders had to focus on getting rid of these creeps! But seriously, those Slobbering Mutticuses were U-G-L-Y!

After passing underneath Mountain Machanogear, the Skylanders found themselves in some sort of arena. There, they met the Cyclops that was behind all of this.

"Excellent." He said. "Skylanders for Pipsqueak! Fun, fun, fun. I knew starting my arena business near an 'all-knowing' Oracle was sure to attract all-sorts of riff-raff. You've come a long way, but alas, the fun stops here! For you!" He pointed at the Skylanders. Then, the arena battle commenced! After all the sawblade dodging and fighting...

"Ok, so you may have gotten lucky thrice." Pipsqueak said. "But now, you gotta mess with the big guy."

Spyro turned to the suit of armor, then snickered.

"ME! EEEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Cyclops royal leaped down, ready to fight. Smirking, Tree Rex just swatted him aside.

"OWIE!" The Cyclops yelled. "Why you little!"

Suddenly, the suit of armor, a Shadow Duke, came to life! Ninjini fought the knight, while the others fought the backup. After all enemies fell, Pipsqueak lived up to his name and fled. Afterwards, the Molekin agreed to repay the team by helping them find the Oracle.

…

According to Barnsy, the only way to head to the Oracle was to think about him, since he doesn't exist in reality. After a short moment of meditation, the team was warped to the Oracle's lair.


	14. The Oracle

Flynn, Cali, Ermit, and the Skylanders arrived in an astral palace. Possibly, they weren't in Skylands anymore. Then, an alien-like being emerged from the center.

"Greetings!" It said in an almost musical tone. "My name is Octavius Cloptamus. And you are…. Flynn, Cali, Ermit, and of course, the Skylanders." They were all shocked.

"How do you know our names?" Cali asked.

"Well, you see, Cali," Flynn chimed in. "When you ride with the best, handsomest, most heroic, charming, witty and yes, even humble pilot in all of Skylands, people tend to know ya!"

"I know everyone." The Oracle said. "And everything. I am the Oracle of Skylands!"

"Or that works too." Flynn said. "I guess."

"I also know what has brought you here." The Oracle said. "You seek entrance into the Arkeyan Lost City of Arkus. I can grant you this wish, provided the Skylanders can pass a series of trials. They are for my research. You lifeforms are truly fascinating to me, and I wish to study the choices you make. While it is true that I can see into the past and, with some degree, the present, I cannot see into the future…. yet. That is the nature of my research. So, If you would like to begin, I suppose your allies can wait back at your vessel?"

"Sure, no problem." Flynn said as Cali and Ermit poofed back into reality. "And when you think you're ready to put the 'stud' in 'study', you'll know right where I'll b-."

By the time he reached "be", Flynn was gone.

"First," The Oracle said. "Is the Trial of Courage." He then gestured to the doors behind him. "One path leads to Chompies, the other, spiders. Pick the path to what you fear most." For Fright Rider, knowing his skele-ostrich, this was an easy choice. He took the Chompy path, while Shroomboom went for spiders.

…

The fungi had always feared being eaten. These eight-legged freaks would easily do that. Armed with only his slingshot, he fought with courage against the Spiderlings and Gargantulas.

Fright Rider used his spear to fend off the oncoming horde of Chompies. Sure, the elf had no fear of Chompies, but his steed had pantophobia. He was even scared of a sandwich!

Luckily, the two Skylanders managed to face their fears and return to the Oracle.

Next up was the Trial of Heart. It was here the heroes would find their true self. Thumpback took the Big Fish path, while Gill Grunt went for the Little Fish path.

Thumpback faced small foes, but the same couldn't be said for Gill, as he faced humongous enemies!

Afterwards, came the Trials of Element and Valor.

Zap chose to channel water, Eruptor chose to tame fire, Spyro chose to catch a butterfly with a key, and Ignitor chose the classic save-the-princess choice.

Zap and Eruptor faced their evil selves, while the dragon and the knight completed their quests.

Afterwards, came the Trials of Knowledge and Strength.

Flashwing chose the Light Beam path, Drobot chose the Lock Puzzle path, Hot Dog chose the Speed path, and Tree Rex chose the Power path.

With flying colors, all trials were completed.

Last was the true test. The Trial of Values.

Spyro chose Knowledge, Trig chose Wealth.

"Congratulations!" The Oracle said afterwards. "You have completed my trials! Can you believe it? I have learned so much from you all. And in exchange for your help in this matter, I will return you to your vessel, give Flynn the coordinates for a shortcut to Arkus, and give to you and your allies a little gift that will give you access to the city. This is my way of thanking you. We shall meet again soon, one day."

And with that, all 48 Skylanders were sent back to the Dread-Yacht.


	15. Autogyro Adventure

Meanwhile, deep within the Lost City, ancient power was about to be reawakened once more.

"At last!" Kaos cried, his sights only for the gigantic metal gauntlet that lied ahead. "The Iron Fist of Arkus! And it's all mine!" He approached the rusted vessel of power, as if it was calling to him. "Now, finally, I, Kaos, will be the supreme ruler of all Skylands!" Then, he threw his fist into the gauntlet! He began to laugh…

And laugh…..

And laugh….

And laugh…

But then….

Nothing happened!

"EH?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS THING?!" He couldn't believe it! He twirled his finger around in the purple force field. Nothing. He plunged his fist into it once more. Still nothing.

"D'OH!" He yelled. "STUPID ROBOT HAND! GIVE ME MY POWER!" Angered, he strode into the gauntlet. But once inside, he felt….. weird. As if he was sick. Suddenly, without warning, his body evaporated into magic! That magic began to surge the fist, as it grew a robotic arm. Then a head. Then, an entire body!

 ** _"YES!"_** Kaos, now the Arkeyan Robot King, yelled. **_"FEAR IT! FEAR MY GIANT ROBOT HAND! HAHAHAHAHA!"_** With the power of the Iron Fist of Arkus, Kaos resurrected the entire Arkeyan Army! Now, hundreds, no, thousands of reawakened war machines stood by his side, ready to await his command…

…

Outside the city, the lone Arkeyan Autogyro security copter, with an escort of a purple dragon and a vacuum eagle, flew to the island, seeking the secret entrance.

"Oh yeah, I love flying this thing!" Flynn boasted. "You know, if we don't find this Arkus thing, maybe we can just cruise around for a while!"

"Do I need to remind you that we're on a very important mission?!" Cali scolded. Then, the island came into view.

"AHA! Ahoy, wow!" Flynn said. "There it is! Just like that strange Oracle fella said it would be, right?" Even Cali was breathless.

"Wow." She gasped. "This place is enormous!"

"And it's huge!" Flynn said. That got him a few stern looks.

"Hang on, we're going in!" Flynn then piloted the Autogyro into the secret entrance, with all flying Skylanders right behind him.

…

Once inside, the plan was simple. Cali would follow Flynn in the Dread-Yacht, while all flying Skylanders would provide escort for him. However, once inside, everyone heard something over the ancient intercom.

 ** _"ATTENTION, ARKEYAN ROBOT-MINIONS!"_** The voice boomed. Spyro growled. No doubt about it. That voice was Kaos! But he sounded…. Different. Oh no. Had he claimed the power of that dark gauntlet?! If so, he had to be stopped before it was too late! **_"IT IS I, YOUR NEW LEADER, EMPEROR KAOS! RISE! YES! RISE AND BEAR WITNESS TO THE DAWN OF MY GLORIOUS REIGN!"_** The voice stopped.

"Never." Chop-Chop growled. "I will NEVER bow down to such a foul name!"

"Negative." Drill Sergeant added. "I only serve the one called Terrafin, who has ordered me to not be his servant. I follow his directive to this day, and to all days."

"Okay, that's not a good sign." Cali said. "Better hurry, it's only a matter of time before the Arkeyans realize you're not one of them and their defenses kick in!"

"Yes. But WE are one of them." That's when Chop-Chop and Drill Sergeant approached the Autogyro. "We're going with you, Captain." The undead knight said. "Kaos is going to pay for what he has done to my people. It is time you prove to us all that you really ARE the greatest pilot in all of Skylands."

"Ready when you are. Beep."

"Well, guess it's time for the greatest pilot of all Skylands to do his thing! B-!"

"JUST GO! NOW!"

With her orders, Flynn began to pilot the Autogyro, with the Arkeyan Skylanders inside. As the copter zoomed off, the flying Skylanders went after it, ready to provide escort. Chop-Chop manned the guns, Drill Sergeant monitored navigation, and Flynn was behind the wheel.

The Autogyro had a Jet Mode and a Hover Mode, along with weapon and missile system, plus a boosting system. This baby would be perfect in getting into the city. Opening doors required shooting them or placing Arkeyan batteries into sockets. Plus, the defenses were really something, but the two rogue Arkeyans were desperate to free their kind from this tyrannical dictator!

The Trog Pinchers and Arkeyan Duelists were fierce foes, but they weren't enough to stop them. Throughout many challenges, the door to Arkus was finally unlocked! However, that's when the trio felt the tunnel shaking!

"WARNING! WARNING! COLLAPSE IMMENENT!" Drill alerted.

"Captain! Get moving! To the door! Full speed ahead!" Chop-Chop ordered.

Quickly, the copter flew off, Flynn putting his skills to the test! Quickly, he sped through the collapsing tunnels and right through the doors right as they were closing!

Now that they were finally in the city, they had to plan their next move. It was only a matter of time before history repeated itself!


	16. The Lost City Of Arkus

"So, this is it." Spyro said. "The not-so Lost City of Arkus." He turned to Tree-Rex.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

"So, shouldn't this be the FOUND City of Arkus, since-?" Pop Fizz chimed in.

"No time for the past." Tree Rex growled. "One of those pipsqueak's 'decrees' was declaring all trees an enemy of the state! He is SO going to get it for that!" Chop-Chop and Drill Sergeant were awestruck at the city.

"It is just like the Armory." Chop-Chop said in awe.

"Affirmative, yet the Armory was red and this city is blue." Drill added.

After dealing with Trog Wanderers and Trogmanders, Chop-Chop and Drill Sergeant were spotted by Arkeyan Snipers and soldiers!

"Be calm, my friend." The knight reassured. "As long as we are one of them, they pose no harm."

However, he was soon mistaken. These Arkeyans now worked for Kaos and Kaos only.

"Alert! Rogue Arkeyans detected! Destroy the traitors to Emperor Kaos! Destroy!" Soon, Chop-Chop and Drill Sergeant were fight Arkeyan Jousters, Shield Juggernauts, Bombers, Cracklers, Duelists, Snipers, and other ancient defenses.

"Brothers!" Chop-Chop said as he parried a Duelist. "Wait! I am one of you! You serve a false leader! Listen to reason, Kaos is no emperor! Power and ruling with tyranny has driven you completely mad!"

"Your words prove ineffective." Drill Sergeant sadly sad as he charged at a Juggernaut. The knight sighed.

"I never thought it would come to this. These were once my people. Even now, they fight well! What has become of them?!"

After an epic battle, Drill continued onwards as Chop-Chop looked at the defeated body of a Duelist. He sighed.

"Courage, my friend." He said to it. "I swear, I will release you from Kaos's grasp, or die trying!"

Drill Sergeant also encountered the Weapon Master via hologram, only to find out it was a recording. There were even Roboto-Balls, which brought back Bouncer some memories as he "played" with them.

Soon, all 48 Skylanders approached the Grand Imperial Palace. Spyro smiled. The final battle was near.

"I'm coming for you, 'Emperor' Kaos." He said. It was time to finish this.


	17. Bringing Order To Kaos!

"This is it, Skylanders." Spyro said. The 48 heroes had made a quick stop at the Dread-Yacht. Now, they were ready. The dragon turned to the Giants.

"It's not just the eight of you this time." He said. "40 more others are by your side. You won't be banished to Earth again. But be warned. Kaos is unlike anyone you've ever faced! Sure, you may have faced him in the Conquertron, but he's got the fist now. If anyone can stop him from taking over all of Skylands, it's the eight of you. But the eight of you alone can't do it this time. But now, it's different. You have us. Heroes of a new generation. We've beat Kaos before. We know his weaknesses. And now, with you by our side, he won't stand a chance. Now, enough talk. How about we finish this?"

"Yeah! You heard the dragon!" Tree Rex roared. "FOR SKYLANDS!"

"FOR SKYLANDS!" The other 38 yelled. They then charged into the palace, ready to bring order to Kaos!

…

The corridor to the throne room was empty. Spyro looked around, ever so alert.

Suddenly, the floor behind him burst apart, revealing Kaos in his new Arkeyan form!

 ** _"BEHOLD!"_** The Dark Portal Master/Arkeyan Robot King bellowed. **_"IT IS I, KAOS! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM AWESOME!"_** As Kaos continued blabbering about how awesome he was, the purple dragon noticed a big red button at the end of the corridor. He smiled. He had an idea.

 ** _"OF COURSE, I WAS ALWAYS AWESOME."_** Robo-Kaos taunted. **_"BUT NOW THAT I HAVE THE IRON FIST OF ARKUS AND ASSUMED THE BIGGEST, MOST POWERFUL ROBOT EVER, I AM SUPREMELY AWESOME! SO, YOU PROBABLY BETTER START RUNNING HERE."_**

"Good idea." Spyro smirked, before he flew off.

 ** _"HEY, COME BACK HERE, YOU!"_** Robo-Kaos yelled, giving chase. **_"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"_**

 _I don't plan to!_ The dragon thought. He dodged a giant fist and noticed war machines coming online. When he reached the button, he noticed a giant iron fist about to come down! Quickly, Spyro dive-bombed the button, causing a massive avalanche to bury the colossal king!

"Surprise!" He called out. The other 39 Skylanders had been waiting.

"Huh. And it was not even his birthday." Chop-Chop said. Double Trouble then conjured a teleporter, allowing the Skylanders to leave.

However, before they could, a very angry giant robot emerged from the rubble!

 ** _"HAH!"_** Robo-Kaos laughed. **_"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART BECAUSE YOU FOUND MY SECRET RED AVALANCE BUTTON! WELL, I CAN HIT BUTTONS TOO!"_**

And with just one finger, he crushed the teleporter!

 ** _"NOW YOU'RE TRAPPED, SKYBLUNDERER!"_** He said. **_"AND NEITHER EON NOR ANY OF YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"_** However, Robo-Kaos was wrong.

"HEY! UGLY!" A giant voice boomed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Another smaller voice said.

Just then, the Giants, along with Ermit and Machine Ghost, whose repairs were finally complete, jumped into the fray, ready to fight Kaos! That was also when Bouncer, Jet-Vac, Ignitor, Slam-Bam, Stealth Elf, Chill, and Spyro activated their Legendary Forms! Even other giants were different! Tree-Rex had his Gnarly form, Crusher had his Granite form, and Ninjini had her Scarlett form!

"According to my calculations:" Machine Ghost said from within his body. "The enemy unit has a higher scale of 2.6141575%."

"Well," Ermit answered from in the cockpit. "At least it's kinda close, right?"

 ** _"_** ** _WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"_** Robo-Kaos roared, recovering from the shockwave. He pointed at Ermit and the Giants. **_"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, ROBO-KAAAAAAOOOOSSSS!? DIDN'T YOU HEAR HOW I AWESOME I WAS EARLIER?!"_**

"Oh. I, uh, guess I didn't quite catch that." Ermit said.

"I did." Tree Rex growled. "But I don't care about that! I'll show YOU how to mess with trees!"

 ** _"_** ** _OH, YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE!"_** Robo-Kaos growled, as he, Machine Ghost, and the Giants got into a fighting stance. **_"NO MATTER. YOU WANNA PLAY TAG TEAM, HUH? FINE! I WILL SUMMON MY OWN ROBOT MINIONS. ARKEYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSS!"_** With that, he summoned all the Arkeyan soldiers, minions, and defenses he had! The final battle had begun!

The core Skylanders were fighting the Arkeyan minions, while Ermit and the Giants battled Robo-Kaos and the Arkeyan War Machines.

 ** _"FIST OF ARKUS!"_** Robo-Kaos roared. **_"SHIELD ME FROM THIS FOOL!"_** With the fist's power, he blocked Ermit's robot's punch, then countered by slamming his head on the ground! Tree-Rec then took this opportunity to fire his Photosynthesis Cannon at Kaos' source of power: The Iron Fist of Arkus itself! Robo-Kaos then turned his attentions to the Giants, with the other Skylanders helping Ermit get up. Ermit then used his own robot to battle the other War Machines, with the Giants facing Kaos. Some Core Skylanders provided assist by attacking Kaos.

"I shall remove you from that throne, villain!" Chop-Chop roared as he leaped off a flying Spyro and plunged his sword into the robotic head, with Drill Sergeant firing Drill Rockets at the torso.

 ** _"FOOLISH ARKEYANS!"_** Robo-Kaos roared. **_"YOU DARE DEFY YOUR MASTER?!"_**

"You are no one's master!" Tree-Rex roared, as he pummeled Kaos' block over and over. Stump Smash leaped onto the right shoulder of Robo-Kaos and began pummeling him.

 ** _"GAH! STUPID TREES! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY!"_** He threw Stump Smash and Chop-Chop off of him and pushed Tree-Rex and Drill Sergeant away. **_"IT IS POINTLESS!"_** Robo-Kaos yelled, beginning to fight Ermit. **_"WHY DO YOU RESIST YOUR EMPEROR?!"_**

"Because your stupid black clouds are back!" Ermit yelled, throwing a right hook. "AND I HATE CLOUDS!" He thrusted the controls forward, throwing a punch. Reacting quickly, Robo-Kaos caught the fist, then caught the other one. He countered with a headbutt, then threw the rogue machine away. Robo-Kaos then summoned a dangerous blue/red-blob generator to assist his Arkeyan forces against the Core Skylanders.

 ** _"_** ** _HAH! STUPID HERMIT!"_** Robo-Kaos laughed. **_"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"_** He then fired his eye-laser at an armored flying Jet-Vac and Tree-Rex's woodpecker ally. He also slammed his fist into the ground, almost gaining Skylander casualties in the battle. ( **A/N: Don't worry, nobody dies here. No good guys or Dark Portal Masters, at least)** Some of Robo-Kaos' attacks even accidently wiped out some of his Arkeyan forces! No matter, he had plenty more. He began to attack Ermit again, but this time, he was ready.

"I don't think so!" Ermit said. He blocked the downward swinging fist, then countered with an uppercut. "Now it's time to turn the tables!" He then grabbed Robo-Kaos by the head, then slammed him onto the platform! Seeing a chance, Spyro charged headfirst right into the Arkeyan King's head!

 ** _"_** ** _GAH! STUPID SKYLANDER!"_** Robo-Kaos groaned. Of course, that's when Tree-Rex began his assault, throwing multiple punched to the head over and over again. **_"OUCH! OUCHOUCHOUCH! STOP THAT! STOP THAT AT ONCE, YOU STUPID SKY-LAMEO! STOP HITTING MY HEAD! I COMMAND YOU!"_** Robo-Kaos groaned.

"Each hit is for every tree you've toppled!" The enormous Ent roared in titanic rage. Robo-Kaos eventually retaliated, but his giant Arkeyan robot fist collided mid-punch with Tree-Rex's giant mutant tree fist!

 ** _"_** ** _ARGH!"_** Robo-Kaos yelled as he was being over-powered. **_"IDIOT ROBOT BODY! DO SOMETHING!"_** Tree-Rex then kneed the robotic ruler in the chin, but Robo-Kaos covered his face with the fist.

"Give me that!" Tree-Rex growled. He grabbed the fist, pried it off the face, and then beat Robo-Kaos with his own iron fist. Once enough damage was done, Robo-Kaos was dazed. "SPYRO! NOW!" Tree-Rex roared.

Legendary Spyro then charged up his flying charge attack, fused it with his fire breath, then flew head first into the Iron Fist of Arkus! Once it was severed from Robo-Kaos, Gnarly Tree-Rex finished the so-called "Emperor" by making his fist grow thorns, then uppercutted the robot king so hard he fell to the ground, just like how the previous Arkeyan Robot King fell.

And just like that, it was over. Kaos' robot body converted back to his true small form. Spyro then looked at the fist. He smiled, knowing that Skylands was saved once more. All around them, the Arkeyans fell silent once more.

"You have been freed at last, my brothers." Chop-Chop said. Drill Sergeant then began his victory dance. However, it didn't last long. As the Skylanders returned to their basic forms, the entire city began to shake!

"Uh, guys?" Bouncer asked. "Is it just me, or does this seem like déjà vu all over again?"

"We're not being banished to Earth." Tree-Rex growled. He eyed the fist. "It's making the city collapse on us!"

The Skylanders who could fly, along with Ermit and Machine Ghost in the robot, began to fly out, while the others who couldn't began to ride on all 8 Giant's backs.

"Hang on!" Tree-Rex yelled. "It's gonna be rough!"

…

As Spyro dodged falling debris he noticed the Dread-Yacht in the distance. He and the others landed on it, with the Giants almost rocking the ship.

"Captain!" Jet-Vac yelled to Flynn. "Get us out of here!"

"Easier said than done!" The Mabu yelled. "Hold on to something!" With his extreme piloting skills, Flynn was able to steer the Dread-Yacht out of the city.

"Whew! That was way too close!" The Mabu sighed. Then, he and Cali noticed what appeared to be the Arkeyan Conquertron also fleeing.

"Wowsers!" Flynn said, peering through his binoculars. "Looks like the little shrimp is getting away!"

"Yeah," Cali added. "But I don't think he's gonna get very far." Looking of into the distance, Spyro saw the giant robot blow up, with two specks being blown away. They faded off into the distance, until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Well, Cali," Flynn began to say. "Looks like Skylands is safe once again. Thanks to me."

She gave him a stern look. "And what about the Skylanders?" She asked.

Flynn looked at the 48 heroes. "Oh sure, they helped too." He added.

"So, what do you think happened to Kaos?" Cali then asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that guy learned his lesson." Flynn chuckled. "A lesson never to mess with the bravest and most handsomest, exceptionally charming, and did I say handsome, pilot in all of Skylands! But do you know what's missing in all this, Cali?"

"No. But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"That's right! You better hold on to something, because here it comes. Annnnndddddd…" Flynn then struck a heroic pose, with one arm outstretched.

"ULTIMATE BOOM!"

Spyro just rolled his eyes and paid no attention to the pipe that broke next to him. Then, before his eyes, a familiar face materialized before him and the other 47 Skylanders.

 _"_ _Well done, young dragon!"_ The Spirit of Master Eon congratulated. _"Thanks to you and with the help of the Portal Master Apprentice, the legion of Arkeyan war machines is now gone and the Iron Fist of Arkus is lost forever! As for Kaos, I think he got what he deserved. Skylands is safe. For now. But I have a feeling that more adventures are right around the corner."_ Spyro smiled, then turned to his allies. His adventure with the Skylanders AND the Giants were only just beginning.


	18. Epilogue

Almost a year had passed, and training with the Giants had gone well at Sunrise Towers, Lockdown Islands, Slime Pipe, Wheel of Power, Frost Fight, Docks of Doom, Ultimate Wheel of Power, Metal Hive, Cliff Dive Crag, Aqueduct, Cyclops Square, Mushroom Grove, Cube Dungeon, Icicle Isle, Pirate Grotto, Troll Factory, and Volcanic Vault.

The Skylanders had even reclaimed the Battlegrounds from a Bark Demon called Arbor Eater, a Chompybot 9000 called Mega Chompulon, his creator, Vector the Mage (who almost looked like the Chompy Mage), and King Brock.

Speaking of Brock, his arena challenges were great for combat practice!

And speaking of challenges, Cali had extra tasks for the newcomers.

Sprocket raised flags for National Flag Day, Pop Fizz destroyed the Troll's large cannon, Jet-Vac completed a wintery race course, Flashwing fought flamethrower pirates on ice, Shroomboom gained ingredients for Batterson, Fright Rider made special deliveries, Hot Dog herded a real hermit's goats, Chill had to get through an icy slalom, Tree-Rex saved the Gecko Chorus and Kind Capybara from the evil witch Sabrina, Eye-Brawl had destroyed fakes to put trolls out of business, Bouncer helped Blobbers escape a dungeon, Hot Head gained 100 watermelons, Crusher returned owls to their nests, Ninjini gave away the troll's cover as sheep, Swarm used cannons to shoot flying barrels, and Thumpback defended King Capybara's castle from an Arkeyan attack!

The Skylanders even stopped an evil pirate called Captain Frightbeard, who was banished into the Chest of Exile, with his sword acting as a lock.

Now, with no evil afoot, Spyro and Flynn decided to take a vacation with their allies.

The Mabu had heard that this place called The Cloudbreak Islands were lovely this time of year…..

The story of the Skylanders continues in Unstoppable: The official novelization of Skylanders: SWAP Force!


End file.
